


Hidden & Forgotten Feelings

by Lovesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesdestiel/pseuds/Lovesdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What Cas try to explain is, Cane tell you, that Cas is your wife."chat away Sam, visible laugh about it:"And he's not even wrong about it. Do you know?"he can't talk longer about laughing so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden & Forgotten Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sorry for this extremly slow writing.

**Hidden & Forgotten Feelings**

**prolog**

 

Cane knows it

 

"Cas, Dean has a problem."wisper Sam. Then he told Castiel all this stuff, that his brother told him. From Cane and was he said to him befor.

The Angel take a short look like confused and miss understanding, and then he shocked winking. In the bunker is it scary sinlenlty. Sam peers worried:"Cas? What's the matter? You don't think that Dean to be able to do this? Don't you?" 

"No, that's isn't."Castiel has it immediately discover. But Dean's Brother dosn't and he is actually not in the mood, to explain it. But he had no choise and with a muted sigh he stares to Sam, as could he the words transmit by use of telepathy, without loud to articulate:"Well, so how Cane guessed, I am actually..." A cleard one's throat interjected his speak:"What are you?" growled Dean behind him. Sam makes a surprised cringe. And the Angel keept cool, but obviously embarrassingly silent. 

"Damm it, Cas! Talk to me! What are you?" And Sam upset shouts:"Dean, you don't make it better so!" Cas sees down and he's still self-consciously silent. After minute longest silence, stutter the slowly turnd in red feaced Angel:"Hm I am actually... How Cane guessed, hmm, Dean's concubine."

"What on earth is eating you?"yells Dean angry and he clumps to Castiel and grips the collar from his trenchcoat tightly. Sam's giggleling turn Dean quick to Anger:"Man, that's crap, Cas!" The Angel swallows empty and sad brave:"That's no reason, to get so angry Dean. It is only a logical implication." "Implication? And what makes you Mr. Einstein, think so?"Dean looks to Cas grimly. Everyone else, would be overawe, but Cas don't. Because he knew that Dean wouldn't force him. Not on purpose. Something different, makes him nervous. The nearness to the man, which means a lot to him. "Cane says, you must return his history."

The choked chortle from Sam, relief the friction and Dean let the Angel surprisingly go. To his own horror he realised, that his Hands are shaking."Already" he thinks to himself. And he tried desperately to hide it and calmer he said :"killings, Cas, you mean his killings."and he massages his arms subliminal. 

"Yeah and?"interjectd Sam. And suddenly he shouted:"Ah, I know yet, what you may indicated, Cas!" Dean surly stare to his brother:"You also? Really? Can some of your bitches, please say what's the matter?"

"What Cas try to explain is, Cane tell you, that Cas is your wife."chat away Sam, visible laugh about it:"And he's not even wrong about it. Do you know?"he can't talk longer about laughing so hard. 

"Dean."says Castiel impressive:"First the King of Hell, then Colette his wife and in the end his brother. That is the experience backwards, as it was from Cane."explain Cas it slowly. Dean nod one's head and suddenly he tear open his eyes, as the cognition rise his brain: Cane said he must kill first Crowley, then Castiel and then Sam:"Cane! you son of a bitch!"he shout furiously. 

 

**Tears of Passion**

**chapter 1**

Dean's sleeping was most of the time not common but rather alcohol coma. Especially after the time he was in hell, sleep turned in to something annoying.

Suddenly ripping him something out of this sleep. Somebody or something is in his Room. His trained instinct alarming him, to grab under the pillow at his knife. Although nothing is hearable, in spite of acite hearing, he tensed slowly his muscle. 

"Dean, I know you are awake."hearing a familiar voice. The Lights are turnd on. And with blinked eyes, he set straight up in his bed. 

"What's up, Cas? It's something bad happend?"terrifying Dean, with still his knife in the hand.

"That's not necessary, Dean."said Castiel with his eyes at the knife."And no, nothing bad is happend. I would look after you, only. And myself convincing, that you'r gona be allright. Your Brother and me, cares for you..." 

Dean leave his blade on the bedside table and sayd a little angry:" When's about... I was seriously thinking..."  "No, Dean!"interrupt Castiel quicklly:"That's not about this."I know you wouldst not hurt your brother or me."

Dean stares at him and with the right hand through his face, he removes his tiredness. Oh yeah Cas, he's thinking, are you quite sure about this? Loud he said:"I really appreciate this. But your worry about nothing. I'm fine, ok? So go now and let me sleep again."

The Angel makes no move and furthermore stares at between the sheets sitting, half naked Dean:"I could trying something."he simply said.

Dean's face showing, was he's trough his mind. But the Angel is always slow on the uptake. "So, what you trying for?"humming he tiredly.

"I knew a technice perhabs, how I could relieve the mark. Not quite remove, but relieve. So that your shaking, we have noticed and your tantrums at least turned off."he said with quiet voice. 

"Ok. And what's your plan? Want you try it right now?"snarling Dean exigently. His hope, that the Angel would keep one's promised, he doubt it more and more. Wehn at it's worst, he should kill Dean immediately.

"That's not easy to exlplain, Dean."the Angel is evasive answering."I will show you so." Castiel walked slowley to the bed. Dean stares curiosly at the Angel, who is careful pulling his raincoat off and let it casual slide to the ground. The jacket and the blue striped tie following quickly. "Hey! What are you think, what you're doing? What... cut the crap!" But Castiel is unbuttoning his shirt along. Dean's Heart is beating faster and faster."Cas, stop it! Damn!"he's yelling and searching with his eyes for his pants.

Meanwhile the Angel is standing half naked beside his bed and with a sighing says:"Dean, don't be afraid. I do you no harm."and then he put his shoes off and doffing his pants. Only one shorts away, bevor is full naked, he's leaning to the bed and pulling the blanket back. Dean is perplexd, to slow. "Cas! What the hell!"he screams panicly. His heart is frantic beating and he think of escape. But this time, is Castiel faster too. He tackle Deans shoulders gentle on the mattress. "Dean, settle down. I tould you, I will not harm you!" The voice of the Angel is more raspy and his steel blue eyes staring deeply in Deans green ones. Who is swallowing empty and trys calming himself.

 


End file.
